mntgaidenfandomcom-20200215-history
Deeper in the Abyss
Chapter 9 of Mutant Ninja Turtles Gaiden. Synopsis Raphael Hamato is deeply ashamed that he has brutally beaten and almost killed his brother Michelangelo during a fit of rage. Mikey expresses no anger, but tells his brother to go home. Raph tries to bring Renoir with him, but Renoir has come to hate his master and tells him off, seeing Raph's emotional meltdown as the perfect opportunity to cut ties with him forever. Raph leaves by himself, but Renoir faces the wrath of his friend Shadow Jones, who gets into a huge argument with Renoir for kicking his master emotionally when he was already down. Mikey, who in spite of everything still deeply loves his brother Raph, forbids Renoir from remaining at the apartment and firmly instructs him to return to his master. Now angry at both Raphael and Shadow, Renoir instead visits Donatello Hamato, who is eager to let Renoir live with him as an opportunity to harvest biological samples from the young mutant specimen. Renoir explains recent events to Donnie, who in return explains his brother Raph's violent "rage fits" and his tendency to by and cutting. Renoir leaves unannounced, foiling yet another of Donnie's attempts to harvest his samples. The student finds Master Raphael having drunken himself into a stupor and covered with deep self-inflicted wounds. The older turtle begs his student to kill him, but Renoir instead symbolically cuts himself to provoke a different kind of distress from his master and teach him the real consequences his self-destructive behavior has on the people around him. Renoir promises to remain with Raphael, feeling responsible for his master's well-being. A new mutual respect has been forged between master and student. Characters * Augustus Amherst / Renoir * Donatello Hamato * Michelangelo Hamato * Raphael Hamato * Casey Jones (heard but not seen) * Shadow Jones * April O'Neil (heard but not seen) Pages MNT Gaiden - Chapter 9 - Title.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 9 - Page 2.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 9 - Page 3.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 9 - Page 4.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 9 - Page 5.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 9 - Page 6.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 9 - Page 7.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 9 - Page 8.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 9 - Page 9.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 9 - Page 10.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 9 - Page 11.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 9 - Page 12.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 9 - Page 13.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 9 - Page 14.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 9 - Page 15.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 9 - Page 16.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 9 - Page 17.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 9 - Page 18.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 9 - Page 19.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 9 - Page 20.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 9 - Page 21.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 9 - Page 22.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 9 - Page 23.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 9 - Page 24.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 9 - Page 25.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 9 - Page 26.png| Transcript * /Transcript Trivia * Donatello's repeated failed attempts to harvest Renoir's blood and tissue samples are a dark running gag in this series. }} Category:Chapters